<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more guns in the valley by Si_Cha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080384">No more guns in the valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha'>Si_Cha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rescue Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杜威恩是在老挝的一间民宿里认识迪特尔的，他在大学毕业时想过当一个背包客，去东南亚看看，但这个愿望没能实现。几年后他才终于去了泰国，在一个雨季。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dieter Dengler/Duane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more guns in the valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杜威恩不喜欢这里，无比潮湿的天气，无处不在的昆虫，城市里要好上许多，但狄特尔告诉他，既然来了越南，便一定要去丛林里看看。杜威恩没去过雨林，他在泰国的时候没去，在老挝的时候也没去。杜威恩是在老挝的一间民宿里认识迪特尔的，他在大学毕业时想过当一个背包客，去东南亚看看，但这个愿望没能实现。几年后他才终于去了泰国，在一个雨季。泰国和他想象中的不太一样，他说不上是更好还是更糟糕，至少他没有萌生回国的想法。他对热带雨林没有过多的兴趣，加上现在是雨季，他在最后一站也没有去国家公园，而是从清莱直接前往老挝，在边境逗留一日。</p>
<p>杜威恩在万象遇见了迪特尔，当时他正和其他人一起看奈飞，他不记得具体在看什么，只记得自己不停地从桌上拿小饼干往嘴里塞。杜威恩肠胃不好，东南亚的一些当地食物有时会让他睡前拉肚子，但饼干不会。迪特尔推门进来，房东不在，他十分友善地和大家打招呼，很快便和其他人打成一片。杜威恩还记得迪特尔站在他们面前时他的笑容，进门时背后的光线让他看不清他的模样，但一旦看清之后，杜威恩便无法忘记。迪特尔的头发梳向两边，发尾微微翘起朝四周发散，他留着短短的胡子，然后是他的微笑，露出的虎牙，杜威恩有时会想，自己是不是在那个时候便喜欢上了他。</p>
<p>迪特尔来的第二天早上，杜威恩在餐厅碰见他，迪特尔正将面包片放进烤面包机里，“我本想问你要不要但是我得吃两片。”</p>
<p>“哦，没关系。”杜威恩从没有贴“仅限主人”标签的橱柜里拿出香甜玉米片，又从冰箱里拿出果酱和牛奶。“你要喝咖啡吗？”</p>
<p>“谢谢。黑的。”</p>
<p>杜威恩给了迪特尔一杯，在自己的那一杯里倒了牛奶和许多糖。</p>
<p>“杜威恩，对吗？”</p>
<p>他点头，仍在准备自己的早餐，暗自为迪特尔记得他的名字开心。</p>
<p>“美国人？”</p>
<p>“对。”杜威恩坐在迪特尔对面，等待烤面包机空出来。</p>
<p>他刚坐下，迪特尔的面包便烤好了，这次他询问杜威恩过后又往里面放了两片。</p>
<p>“你今天打算去哪里？”杜威恩觉得他应该说点什么，却被迪特尔抢先。</p>
<p>杜威恩想了想，“去万佛公园或者随便走走。”</p>
<p>迪特尔也在思考，“我也打算随便走走。这个请求可能有些唐突，”迪特尔不安地挠挠头，在得到杜威恩的谅解后继续说，“我们刚好可以一起到处看看。”他很快又辩解道，“我是说，这里没什么美国人，都是些日本人、德国人、哥伦比亚人，你是我……。”</p>
<p>“当然不介意。”这时杜威恩的面包也烤好了。就这样迪特尔和杜威恩开始在旅途上结伴而行。</p>
<p>迪特尔和杜威恩在第一天便交换了两人更加详尽的信息。杜威恩大学修了营养学，但他毕业后却不想从事相关的工作，他那时便想去其他地方看看，但他父亲的朋友向他提供一份在修车厂的工作，他接下了。之后他的这个想法也一直没有消失，直到现在才有机会。他的父亲和他在同一家修车厂工作，因为仪器的原因他的父亲受了工伤，不是什么要命的伤，但现在正在医院，由他母亲照顾。他的老板过意不去，给他放了一些假，加上自己的年假，他来到了东南亚。迪特尔则从事飞机制造业，他的故事很简单，他想驾驶他人制造的飞机而不是制造飞机给飞行员开，于是他辞职了。之后他们他们知道了更多关于对方的事，喜欢的食物和啤酒品牌，以及各式各样的其他喜好。在一下站他们从各自的床位一起搬进大床房。杜威恩本想去老挝北部，但很快便被迪特尔说服，直接前往越南。这次杜威恩没能逃离丛林。</p>
<p>那不是一般背包客会去的丛林，而是更加深入，杜威恩为语言障碍担忧，好在有一位会英文的当地人与他们同行，以远低于市场价格的费用为他们担当向导。杜威恩也曾争辩过，但他相信迪特尔会处理好一切，况且如迪特尔所说，如果现在不去，可能要许多年以后才能再去，而迪特尔真的很想去看看。</p>
<p>他们乘坐大巴、小巴和渡船，才终于到达目的地。一开始杜威恩还有些新鲜感，坐在船上看着两边的风景，但他们快到终点时突然开始下大雨，直到他们下船都没停下，他开始不喜欢这里了，泥泞的道路，到处都是植物，只有几栋木屋坐落在山脚下。这里的房子全都是底部腾空的建筑，他见过这样的，但从没在里面住过。</p>
<p>迪特尔开心地将背包放在地板上。他拉了拉衣领，又索性将上衣脱下，衣服上没多少雨水，但早已被汗水浸湿。“这里太潮湿了。”</p>
<p>杜威恩躺在地板上，闭上双眼。迪特尔总是那么乐观，他不知道迪特尔是不是真的开心，他希望是的，他想应该是的。</p>
<p>“看起来你不太开心。”</p>
<p>杜威恩睁眼，迪特尔站在他跟前，挡住窗户透进来的微弱光线，就像当初他推门而入一样，只是他现在光着上身，目光中也不再是迷茫，而是关怀。</p>
<p>“我不太喜欢这里的环境，太湿了，外面雨下得那么大，落在那些树叶上吵得睡不着觉，”杜威恩说话时，迪特尔在他身边躺下，伸出手臂，让他枕在上面，“而且我在这里应该吃不到甜食吧，你应该告诉我的，至少我可以带一些进来。”</p>
<p>“抱歉，是我考虑不周，”迪特尔扭头看他，“不过我们在这边只待三天，”迪特尔看了一眼窗外，“如果天气好的话。”</p>
<p>杜威恩看向迪特尔的侧脸，“如果天气好的话？”</p>
<p>“如果天气好的话。”杜威恩忍不住笑了，迪特尔装出气恼的模样，然后亲吻杜威恩。接着他们在地板上做爱，没有费心去木板搭建的床铺上。结束后雨依旧下得很大，但杜威恩睡着了。他醒来时外面的天色看起来没有变化，迪特尔仍在睡觉。很快敲门声将迪特尔吵醒，是那位会英文的朋友。他告诉他应该在旱季来访，但是现在雨停了，一时半会儿应该不会再下，他问迪特尔是否打算出去看看。迪特尔询问杜威恩的意见后答应了，他们戴上鞋套，一起走向丛林深处。</p>
<p>杜威恩对于在丛林中看到的一切都没什么兴趣，不像迪特尔，他看起来总是很开心，似乎一切问题在他眼前都不是问题。那天晚上，迪特尔没有去丛林里，不是由于安全问题，这里没有偷猎者，只是杜威恩想去河边开阔的地方看看，那天晚上没有云，可以看到许多星星。</p>
<p>北极星很低，如果更低一些，就会被远处的树木遮挡，杜威恩躺在折叠凉席上，码头斜坡是这里极少数砌了水泥路的地方。四周仍然有树上残留的雨水滴落在树叶上的声音，青蛙发出响声吸引配偶，各式各样的昆虫也在鸣唱，看着空中的银河，杜威恩说，“我还挺喜欢这一切的。”</p>
<p>“看吧，我告诉过你。”迪特尔回头看他。</p>
<p>杜威恩抬头看着迪特尔的背影，不知道是否要讲明其他的想法，但那些话不受控制地从他口中说出，“但这里总给我一种压抑的感觉，好像在越战中战死的灵魂都在丛林中徘徊，穿过我的躯体，将痛苦印在我的体内。”杜威恩突然想起一件事，他用手肘撑起身体，“说起来我去年还看过一本有关越战的书，但看到一半突然就忘了它，现在才突然记起。”</p>
<p>迪特尔没有回头看他，他看向天空，看向北极星，看向河流，终于说道，“我有没有跟你说过我曾经有机会成为空军飞行员？”</p>
<p>“没有，”杜威恩往前凑了凑，“你不是想当飞行员吗？你怎么不去？”</p>
<p>“因为我不喜欢战争，”迪特尔看着他，露出了他标志性的笑容，杜威恩很想摸一摸他那尖尖的虎牙，然后他听到迪特尔说，“我只是想飞而已。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from <i>Logan</i>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>